Property of John Watson
by TheFellowshipOfOreos
Summary: Sherlock has a special little necklace he wears under his clothes. It's made of the finest silver and on it is imprinted only four words: Property of John Watson. Johnlock, oneshot.


So, here's a short little Johnlock one shot! It was literally the first plot that popped into my head when I woke up this morning, so I hope you like :) It's my first fanfic for the Sherlock fandom so please be nice! I'd love to hear your reviews!

**_Disclaimer:_**I do not own Sherlock and this is a figment of my imagination.

* * *

_When will you be home, John?_

_-SH_

**I'll be home as soon as I can, 30 minutes max. See you soon,  
**

**-JW**

Sherlock leaned back on the chair, his thumbs dancing on the screen, typing a reply to John. He smiled, knowing that soon, John would be home and he wouldn't have to be alone in the flat.

He wasn't scared of being alone. Actually, he liked being alone from time to time. He liked the silence, he liked being able to think and reflect on his day without being bothered or disturbed by someone. But John was one of the few people he could stand being with for more than a few minutes, and being with him made him feel...needed. Wanted. Cherished.

Oh, yes.

Sherlock _was_ cherished. Everyday, all the time.

By none other but John.

The necklace around his neck proved it. The necklace he wore everyday and every night, never taking it off. The necklace John gave to him when they first started dating.

Sherlock pulled the necklace out of under his shirt and gazed at it. It was made of silver and it was cool to the touch. The pendant of the necklace was square, with rounded corners and only four words were printed on it:

_Property of John Watson._

Those words were all it took to make Sherlock smile like a fool.

It made him proud to be able to wear it everyday. He liked seeing the reaction of people when they first see the necklace and ask what was imprinted on it. Of course, Sherlock tells them, and it amuses him to see their horrified reaction. He never tries to hide it; it's always there, underneath his shirt and suit. Sometimes, he even wears it outside of his clothing, well visible to anyone who looked.

He liked to let everyone know that he was taken.

Sherlock had suggested a collar. He even suggested a tattoo, as atrocious as it sounded. He wanted anything, anything to show to the world that_ he belonged to John._

John, however, told him to forget about the tattoo. One thing he loved about Sherlock was his perfect, pale and soft skin. He didn't want anything to ruin its perfection, and a collar was out of the question; Sherlock was still a renowned detective. It would create a scandal.

So John opted for a small necklace. He went out one day and came back with a beautiful small box and gave it to Sherlock to open. Much to his surprise it contained the silver necklace and the pendant, and he let John put it around his neck. He was so proud of that simple necklace that he wore everyday, taking pride in it too.

Sherlock was pleased by the fact that none of John's girlfriends had received such a gift. John had never treated any of his partners and girlfriends as well as he treats Sherlock, feeding him rich foods, caring for him, making Sherlock feel like he was the only person that mattered.

Sherlock smiled, putting the necklace back under his shirt and patting it. He felt the coldness radiate off of it and onto his skin, making him shiver.

The doorbell suddenly rung, making him jump out of his seat.

"I'm coming!" he called out, rushing towards the door.

He opened the door, smiling and about to bend forward to kiss John-

Until he saw Mycroft's face staring back at him.

"Oh," he sneered, heading back inside the flat. "It's you."

Mycroft walked inside and propped his umbrella by the door.

"So unhappy to see me, little brother?"

He watched as Sherlock went back to his seat, already turning his phone back on and texting away.

"What do you want, Mycroft?"

"Why, do I need a reason to visit my own brother?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes and stared at his brother. "You never come here unless you want something. Just tell me and go, John's going to be home any second."

Mycroft took a seat opposite his brother and sighed.

"Sherlock, look at me. You never come round anymore and you've been acting really strangely lately, always acting so buddy-buddy with your flatmate. John, is it?"

"You know very well that's his name, Mycroft." Sherlock scoffed.

"Sherlock, there's a dinner tonight and many eligible ladies are going to be there. I'd like you to come; you can even bring that flatmate of yours -John, I mean- with you. It'll be good for you, a nice change. I'd like to introduce you to one of my friends there, she's beautiful and she's really nice. And **_single_**. You need a woman in your life."

He fiddled with necklace, stared at his phone and scoffed. "No. I'm not for the taking, I'm not some..._object_ you can auction off to the highest bidder. I don't want a woman in my life; I'm sure this 'lady' of yours is not interested in me and only interested in my status, and is nothing better than a common-"

"What is that, Sherlock?" Mycroft suddenly interrupted.

He stopped texting and stared at Mycroft.

"What is what?"

Mycroft stood up and approached him, touching his necklace.

"That. What is it? I don't remember you having any jewelry."

"Well," Sherlock started, a grin forming on his face. "It's a special kind of necklace."

"Oh, really? May I see it?"

Sherlock pulled his necklace out of his shirt and let Mycroft see it. It took Mycroft a few seconds to actually process the words imprinted on the pendant, and when he understood, he gasped.

"Sherlock, what is the meaning of this?!"

"Meaning of what?" the detective asked innocently. "Oh, you mean the pendant?"

"_Property of John Watson?_ What is that supposed to mean? Please, please don't tell me it means what I'm thinking."

"Oh, but it is, Mycroft."

Mycroft let the necklace go and started pacing around the living room, biting his nails nervously. "Has anybody seen it before?"

Sherlock smiled, tucking the necklace back. "Of course. Many, many, _many _people."

"Why, Sherlock? Why would you do something like that?!"

"Well, be glad at least I'm not wearing a collar. I was opting for that choice, actually, but John thought that a necklace would be more...oh, you know...proper."

"Thank Heavens you're not wearing a collar!" Mycroft's voice boomed. "But this..._thing_ is no better! It's the same thing practically, you're announcing to the whole word that you _belong_ to him! A _man_! You're not property, Sherlock!"

Sherlock hummed and placed his hands together. "Hmm...no, of course not, brother. But I _do _belong to John."

Mycroft sighed and held the bridge of his nose.

"Now, Mycroft...I suggest you go home, unless you want to witness some..._'things'_ when John gets home in a few minutes."

He blinked a few times, turning pink and started to head out of the flat. As soon as he opened the door, he bumped into John.

"Hello, Mycroft. How've you been?" John greeted him, smiling.

"I am _appalled_, John Watson! Absolutely horrified! Although that was one of the finest silver I have seen in a few years...appalled! Goodnight!"

He grabbed his umbrella and walked away, muttering some things all the way out.

John frowned and looked at Sherlock, walking in closing the door behind him. He put the groceries down and walked to where Sherlock was sitting. He smiled softly and bent down, kissing Sherlock.

"Hi, Sherlock. How was your day?"

Sherlock smiled under John's lips and snuggled his face closer to John's.

"It was good, thanks. You did some grocery shopping?"

"Uh huh. I got jam and the tea you like, we were almost out." John sat down on the couch and patted his lap.

Sherlock blushed, standing up and going over to sit down on John's lap. Oh God, if anyone ever saw him like this he would probably die.

"I'll cook some dinner for us in a while, but for the meantime, you mind telling me what was that with Mycroft?"

"Mycroft showed up here a few minutes before you. He told me I was acting strange lately."

John cocked his head. "You haven't been acting weird at all. But maybe you're hiding it. Has something happened with Moriarty? A new case?"

"No, but you know Mycroft's loony. He makes up stuff. And he asked about the necklace."

John smiled and hummed. "Oh, yes, the necklace. I see you're still wearing it, Sherlock. You like it?"

"Yes, I do." Sherlock whispered, nuzzling his face in the crook of John's neck. "Very much."

"And what did you tell Mycroft?" John asked, playing with Sherlock's curls.

"I told him that it was a gift, from you. And he wanted me to go to this dinner, so he could introduce me to this woman. He said she's interested in me, and I told him that it meant I belonged to you and no one else."

John ran his hand through Sherlock's hair and fingered the necklace around his creamy skin. "You _do_ belong to me. Isn't that right?"

"Yes,"

"But it seems like you were a bit rude to Mycroft today. You didn't hesitate to tell him that you're mine, did you? Because you know he keeps on trying to set you up with these so called 'women'. Maybe you need another little reminder, hmm Sherlock?"

Sherlock nodded, his face and neck turning pink. "Yes please,"

John kept on running his hand through the thick mop of curls atop Sherlock's head, weighing his options. He _could _continue with his little 'reminder' and be done for the day (or at least for the next few hours or so), or he could...tease.

Oh, yes. John loved to tease.

Sherlock wasn't the type to beg for anything, but John was something else. He waited patiently, resting his head on John's shoulder. John said nothing for a minute or two, waiting, making Sherlock anticipate what he would do next. Sherlock almost let a whimper escape his throat.

"Come, Sherlock," John finally said, grabbing his detective's hand and leading him out of the living room. "You've waited long enough. It's time for your little reminder; you belong to me, _me_ and me only."

* * *

**Sorry guys, this is _officially_a one-shot ( for the time being anyway). I know you want more, but this is exam season and I can't spend all my time writing! I promise if I have time and another plot, I'll make this a two-shot, mkay? For the meantime, I have other Sherlock stories coming up, so why don't you go read them?! Thanks to everyone that commented and reviewed!  
**


End file.
